


Zakázana príťažlivosť

by Merzmerzuzana



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Blackmail, Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hacking, Master/Servant, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Slovenčina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzmerzuzana/pseuds/Merzmerzuzana
Relationships: Adam Driver/Lia Austen (My OC), Adam Driver/Original Female Character(s), liaren
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Stála som na pódiu. Cítila som ako mi dochádza dych, už len pri pohľade na prvý rad, v ktorom sedeli moji spolužiaci, a takisto aj on. Profesor Adam Driver. Vedela som, že je všetko stratené, hneď ako som po prvý raz opustila jeho triedu s plačom, to sa mi ešte nikdy nestalo, pri žiadnom s mojich profesorov som sa necítila ako outsider, hneď v prvý deň. On ma dostal do stavu, keď som si želala, aby som nikdy neprekročila prah tejto školy, a práve ja, práve osoba, ktorú zrejme nenávidel asi najviac, práve teraz musela podstúpiť konkurz do školskej divadelnej hry.

Trish, moja najlepšia priateľka, mi zamávala z predného radu. Na tento premet som sa prihlásila len kvôli nej, nikdy som netúžila hrať, moje schopnosti boli takpovediac nulové a hlas sa mi chvel, už len pri predstave, že budem musieť predniesť nejakú repliku, predtým to od nás nikto nežiadal, pokojne som si mohla vybrať miesto kulisárky, alebo asistentky režisérky.

Pani Milesovej na tom nezáležalo, hlavné bolo, že sa všetci zapojili a ja som konečne mala svoj svet, konečne som niekam patrila, teraz sa to malo kvôli nemu žiaľ zmeniť. Kvôli tomu aký krutý ku mne dokázal bez príčiny byť.

Zhlboka som sa nadýchla a postavila som sa na značku. Pán Driver trval na tom, že všetci musia prejsť konkurzom a ja som žiaľ práve teraz patrila medzi nich, už by som sa aj tak nestihla z toho predmetu odhlásiť, bolo neskoro, no nemohla som predsa tušiť, že sa tehotenstvo pani Milesovej počas leta skomplikuje a ona odíde na materskú dovolenku skôr. Dramatickú výchovu po nej samozrejme prebrala naša hviezda, pán Driver, ktorý bol kedysi skutočným režisérom a mne bolo veľmi ľúto, že neostal pri svojom pôvodnom povolaní. Obzvlášť teraz, keď sa na mňa díval, akoby som mu niečo urobila, akoby v ňom bola akási temnota, ktorú som mohla vycítiť len a len ja. Všetci ostatní si mysleli, že je milý, dokonca väčšina dievčat o ňom hovorila, že vyzerá viac než dobre. To musela uznať, rozhodne mu nechýbala istá forma príťažlivosti, no Lia na to vždy veľmi rýchlo zabudla, keď ju kritizoval spôsobom, ktorý ju takmer vždy dohnal k absolútnemu zúfalstvu. Vedela, že aj teraz to bude rovnaké, že zničí aj to jediné miesto, ktoré jej ešte na škole ostalo. No neostávalo jej nič iné, len to urobiť.

Trish bola natoľko trúfalá, že do jej formulára, na ktorom vyplnení trval, napísala, že mám záujem o úlohu Júlie. Povedala, že je to ten najlepší spôsob, ako ho presvedčiť, aby jej ponechal miesto kulisárky, prípadne techničky. Jeho asistentkou rozhodne byť netúžila. Tušila som, že by to nedopadlo dobre ani pre jedného z nás. Naozaj som ho chcela mať rada, tak ako ostatných učiteľov, ktorých som uznávala a rešpektovala, no nebolo to možné, nikdy mi nedal šancu a bolo viac než očividné, že tento rok to bude ešte omnoho horšie, než predtým.

„Lia Austenová, môžeš začať,“ prikázal mi chladne. Neviem prečo práve on musel mať taký príjemný hlas, páčil sa mi, keď nám čítal, no nenávidela som ho, keď ma kritizoval, keď sa mi takmer až vysmieval pred všetkými. Celá trieda bola opäť proti mne, nikto sa ma nezastal a Trish mi tiež nemohla pomôcť, nechodila do našej skupiny a stále ešte takpovediac nemohla uveriť tomu, čo prežívam. Pre ňu bol profesor Driver skrátka bohom literatúry a divadla, nie zdrojom tých najhorších pocitov, aké som kedy mohla na škole prežívať. 

Prikývla som a snažila som sa nedívať na rady stoličiek. Dívala som sa len naňho, keď som prednášala jednu z replík, ktoré sa mi ako tak páčili. Dívala som sa len naňho, akoby som ja bola Júliou a on osobou, po ktorej som tak veľmi túžila. Predstavila som si, aké to pre ňu asi muselo byť, bola tak mladá, tak nevinná, tak veľmi zasiahnutá všetkými tými novými pocitmi. Vedela som si predstaviť, že by som bola ako ona, že ma niekto tak veľmi ľúbil ako ju, no netúžila som prežiť na vlastnej koži jej koniec.

***

„Tak vidíš, zvládla si to.“

Trish ma objala okolo pliec, keď sme opustili našu skúšobňu. Všetci mi zatlieskali, boli veľmi prekvapení, že som vôbec otvorila ústa. Dokonca aj moja skupinka vie, že som veľmi uzavretá a že mi trvá dosť dlho, kým sa vôbec odhodlám niečo verejne povedať.

„Nikdy viac!“ odsekla som stále ešte napol nahnevane. „Profesor Driver si urobil niekoľko poznámok do svojho zápisníka, predpokladám, že nabudúce mi povie, čo si myslel o mojom hraní a nebude to nič príjemné.“

„Ja si myslím, že si sa mu páčila.“

„Nie, to určite nie.“

Pokrútila som hlavou, napol zdesene, že si niečo také môže moja kamarátka myslieť.

„Nenávidí ma, Trish."

„Profesor Driver? Tomu neverím, on je predsa veľmi milý a každý sa teší na jeho hodiny. Všetci sú s ním mimoriadne spokojní.“

Trish si občas myslí, že preháňam a niekedy je to skutočne pravda. No tentoraz je to iné, tentoraz nie ja na vine moja možno až prílišná citlivosť.

„Ku všetkým okrem mňa. Ty nechodíš do našej skupiny, nevieš aké to tam je. Príď niekedy na našu hodinu anglickej literatúry.“

„Pokúsim sa ti pomôcť, pozhováram sa s ním a možno sa mi podarí presvedčiť ho, aby ma presunul do inej skupiny. Tento rok by sme mohli mať spoločnú hodinu, pokúsim sa niečo vymyslieť, aby som zmiernila jeho tlak, ak je to skutočne také zlé, ako si myslíš.“

To by skutočne bola moja záchrana, Trish vie ako si poradiť s takýmito záležitosťami. Jej otec je právnik, matka psychologička a ona po nich zrejme zdedila talent dostať sa zo všetkého pomerne ľahko. Isteže, pre ňu bolo ťažké uveriť, že ona môže byť terčom šikany zo strany učiteľa. Jej sa niečo podobné nikdy nestalo.

„Samozrejme, za predpokladu, že pôjdeš so mnou. Skutočne ma zaujíma to, ako bude reagovať na tvoju prítomnosť v jeho kabinete.“

Jej to pripadalo mimoriadne vtipné, no ja som sa tak necítila, priama som si prepadnúť sa pod zem už len pri predstave, že budem musieť niečo také urobiť.

„Neviem, či je to dobrý nápad. Možno odmietne, len preto, lebo ťa budem sprevádzať ja.“

„Nie, to určite nie. Uvidíš, že neodmietne. Za obedom sa uňho zastavíme. Uvidíš, že všetko vyjde podľa našich predstáv.“

„Tak dobre, vzdávam sa. Pôjdem s tebou.“

Rozdelili sa v polke cesty do Dejepisnej triedy, keďže Trish mala práve teraz hodinu španielčiny. Bol to takpovediac jej druhý rodný jazyk, no zvolila si ho, aby sa viac zdokonalila vo výslovnosti.

A takisto aj preto, aby mala aspoň jednu spoločnú hodinu so svojím priateľom Lucasom. Tvorili pár už od prvého ročníka a medzi nimi bolo vždy niečo výnimočné. Niekedy som si priala byť rovnaká ako oni, mať niekoho, s kým by zdieľala také pevné puto, niekoho, kto by si možno všimol, že existuje.

Dokonca aj teraz, keď videla ako sa objali a pobozkali, myslela som na to, či niekedy spoznám ten pocit, že niekedy samej sebe dovolím, odovzdať sa do rúk pocitom, ktoré by mi mohli ublížiť.

***

Prekľučkovala som pomedzi stoly v našej školskej jedálni. Vždy to bolo rovnaké. Jeden stôl pre našu školskú elitu, a tie ostatné pre nás, ktorí sa nestávame kráľmi a kráľovnami plesu ani nás nesleduje polovica školy, len preto, aby vedeli, čo si majú na druhý deň obliecť.

Zamierila som k tomu dramatickému, kde už sedeli všetci, okrem Trish, ktorá ako vždy obedovala s Lucasom v takzvanej hokejovej časti, ktorá bola súčasťou elitného stola, Trish tam sedávala od prvého ročníka, náš vzťah to nikdy nijak zvlášť neovplyvnilo. Bol to paradox, s ktorým sa musela vyrovnať takisto aj druhá strana.

Ja som sa snažila nemyslieť na to, že opäť uvidím pána Drivera, na chodbách som sa mu zvyčajne vyhýbala a v jeho kabinete som zatiaľ ešte nebola. Bola som však presvedčená, že Trish zvládne situáciu a nájde si spôsob, ako získať to, čo chce.

„Ahojte.“

Pozdravila som Tobyho, ktorý zvyčajne hráva komické postavy, Charlottu a Daniela, ktorí si niečo medzi sebou šepkali a Liama a Ester, ktorí sa spolu ešte stále nerozprávali kvôli tomu, že minulý rok to medzi nimi nedopadlo práve najlepšie.

Nebola tu ešte celá skupina, len my tretiaci a ja som ešte ani zďaleka nebola posledná, kto sa k nám pridá.

„Ahoj, Lia. Vitaj.“

Denis, Gabriela a Brian, si niečo práve pozerali na Brianovom tablete a dosť sa na tom zabávali.

No hneď ako som si sadla k nim mi začali venovať pozornosť.

„Dnes si bola dobrá, skutočne veľmi dobrá,“ pochválila ma Gabriela. „Myslím, že sme pre tento rok našli našu Júliu.“

Od nej to bola skutočná pochvala, bola našou najlepšou herečkou, o tom nebolo žiadnych pochýb.

„Ďakujem, ale to skutočne nie je nič pre mňa.“

Stále bolo pre mňa ťažké čokoľvek povedať, keď sa na mňa naraz dívali všetci, stále som sa nemohla zbaviť pocitu, že poviem nejakú hlúposť, kvôli ktorej sa na mne všetci budú zabávať.

„Nemusíš sa báť, cítim, že tento rok to bude iné, možno omnoho lepšie, ak keď našu skupinu videla pani Milesová.“

Priala si som, aby mal Brian pravdu, aby to bol skutočne omnoho lepší rok, ako ten predchádzajúci.


	2. Chapter 2

Stáli sme pred tými obávanými dverami. Kabinet profesora literatúry som už zďaleka obchádzali. Toto bolo vôbec po prvý raz od nástupu nového profesora, čo som sa odvážila dostať do tesnej blízkosti jeho dverí.  
„Trish, ja radšej nepôjdem s tebou. Možno bude lepšie, ak ťa počkám tu.“  
„Neboj sa, bude to v poriadku.“  
Áno, samozrejme jej sa to veľmi ľahko povie, ona nikdy nečelila verejnému poníženiu. A keby aj áno, našla by si bezpečný spôsob ako vrátiť úder.  
Chcela som ešte niečo povedať, dvere vedúce do dračej jaskyne sa pomaly otvorili. Vyšiel z nich akýsi študent zrejme z vyššieho ročníka. Vyzeral pomerne spokojne, no ja som aj tak pocítila mierne chvenie v oblasti žalúdka.  
Nezvládnem to. Len raz sa mi profesor Driver pozrie do očí a ja budem v koncoch. Tým som si bola istá.  
„Kam ideš?“ hesla som znepokojene, keď Trish pozrela na svoj mobil, zbledla a odstúpila od dverí.  
Na moju otázku vôbec nereagovala, kamsi sa rozbehla a ja som nemala možnosť zistiť, čo sa vlastne stalo.  
„Poďte ďalej, slečna Austenová.“  
Chcela som mu povedať, že s ním vlastne chcela hovoriť Trish, no nedokázala som zo seba dostať ani slovo.  
Cítila som ako sa pod vplyvom jeho prísneho pohľadu akosi moja myseľ nedokázala prinútiť k vyhovujúce u vysvetleniu.  
Ešte raz mi naznačil, že môžem vojsť, to som už nedokázala ignorovať, aj keď som netušila, čo by som mu mala povedať, na všetko som akosi zabudla.  
Prekročila som prah jeho kabinetu a dúfala som, že sa moja myseľ znovu rozbehne, tak akoby mala a ja nájdem nejaký spôsob, ako sa odtiaľ čo najskôr dostať. Bez toho, aby som bola spálená dračím ohňom.  
„Zavrite za sebou dvere a sadnite si,“ zaznel z jeho strany ďalší príkaz. Automaticky som poslúcha a sadla som si na nepohodlnú drevenú stoličku, určenú pre študentov.  
Chvíľu som tam len nehybne sedela a dívala som sa naňho. Pripadala som si taká malá a bezvýznamná, keď sa priblížil ku mne. Aj tak bol dosť vysoký ešte aj vtedy, keď som mala možnosť stáť pred ním, teraz som sa cítila ako dievčatko z krajiny obrov, čo bola jedna z mojich rozprávok, ktorú som napísala ešte ako dieťa.  
„Chcete mi k tomu niečo povedať, slečna Austenová?“  
„Nie, pán profesor,“ nevedela som čo chce vlastne počuť, očividne si môj záujem o jeho konzultačné hodiny vysvetlil nesprávne.  
„Ako si želáte, vtom prípade vám poviem, čo od vás očakávam ja.“  
Dokázala som len bezmocne prikývnuť. Čo také som zas urobila, že sa ku mne správa takto? Naozaj neviem, čím som si to zaslúžila.  
„To, čo si mi poslala naposledy, prekročilo všetky hranice. Buď mi to všetko teraz vysvetlíš, alebo budem nútený informovať o tvojich aktivitách vedenie školy.“  
„Vedenie školy?“ hesla som rozrušene, nič som neurobila a už vôbec nie v súvislosti s ním.  
Toto už prekročilo všetky hranice.  
„Zdá sa, že mi nedá váš žiadnu inú možnosť.“  
„Ja vám vôbec nerozumiem, pán profesor, nič som vám neurobila, to predsa veľmi dobre viete!“ uvedomila som si, že som naňho začala kričať, no nedokázala som len tak ľahko prekonať toľkú nespravodlivosť, cely rok mi na hodinách nedovolil voľne dýchať, teraz mi dokonca chce narobiť problémy aj s vedením školy. To som nemohla nechať bez povšimnutia.  
„Čítaj!“  
Videla som, ako vybral svoj mobil. Doslova mi ho strčil do ruky a ja som videla správy z môjho súkromného profilu, jednu horšiu než druhú.  
Je mi jedno, že ty sa na mňa ani len nepozrieš, Adam. Ja si predstavujem, ako má oprieš o svoj stôl. Chcem ta cítiť v sebe. Myslím len na teba. Na to aké to bude, keď ma dostaneš do rúk.  
To bola len jedna z mnohých správ. Nedokázala som sa spamätať zo šoku, len som tupo civela na displej.  
Neboli odo mňa. Ani jedna z nich, no boli poslané z môjho profilu. Vrátane mojich fotiek, našťastie som na nich mala oblečené šaty, no boli sestrine a trochu viac odvážnejšie , raz som si ich u nej skúšala a pamätala som si na to, že som urobila aj pár fotiek, len preto aby mi Trish verila, že som sa odvážila obliecť si niečo, čo patrí jej, no nikdy som ich nikomu neposlala.


	3. Chapter 3

Musela som vyvinúť priam nadľudské úsilie na to, aby som sa odvážila pozrieť mu do očí.

„Pán profesor ani jednu z tých správ som vám neposlala ja, prosím, musíte mi veriť. Vyzerá to, ako môj profil, no nie som to ja, nikdy by som učiteľovi nič také nenapísala,“ snažila som sa potlačiť chvenie a nepokoj, ktorý mi zvieral srdce, keď som mu pomaly vrátila jeho mobil, snažila som sa ho pritom nedotknúť, aby si nemyslel, že sa ho snáď pokúšam ovplyvňovať.

„Ukáž mi svoj mobil, ak si skutočne nevinná, tak v tvojom profile nebude absolútne nič.“

Nechcela som si ani len predstavovať, čo by sa stalo, keby s tým skutočne šiel za vedením školy.

Bol by to koniec akýchkoľvek mojich nádejí na pokojný život.

Moji rodičia by sa vďaka tej hanbe úplne zbláznili ani oni by nechceli vôbec nič počuť, keby za nimi vedenie školy prišlo s niečím takým.

Bolo mi jasné, že by som skončila a moje domáce väzenie by sa zrejme skončilo, až keby som sa odhodlala ísť na univerzitu.

Jediné, čo mohla urobiť, bolo poslúchnuť ho, skutočne to vyzeralo tak, akoby to niekto písal z môjho profilu, no čo ak nie, čo ak je to len nejaký omyl, ktorý sa vysvetlí, hneď potom, ako mu ukážem svoj messanger, on sám bude vidieť, že jeho meno ani len nemá úplne vpredu medzi kontaktami, s ktorými si najčastejšie píše. To bola moja jediná nádej.

V škole som ho takmer vôbec nepoužívala a zvyčajne som mala vypnuté zvuky, aby som náhodou neželaným spôsobom neprerušila vyučovanie.

Ďalší šok som preto prežila, keď som uvidela jeho fotografiu, konverzácia s ním bola na mojom messengeri hneď ako prvá.

A bola tam rovnaká správa, ako tá, ktorá bola na jeho profile ako posledná.

_Bolo to len pre teba, dúfam, že sa ti moja Júlia páčila. Veľmi by som si želala, aby si ma aspoň raz pochválil. Som veľmi rada, že budeš učiť aj dramatickú výchovu, môžeme aspoň viac času stráviť spolu, chcem ti byť na blízku, aj keď viem, že ty to zrejme nikdy nepochopíš. Ľúbiť ťa, Adam a stále dúfam, že aj ty ku mne niečo cítiš._

Bola si istá, že toto v jej profile ešte nedávno vôbec nebolo. Nekontrolovala ho každú chvíľu, no hneď po konkurze ani len nikomu ešte nestihla napísať a už vôbec nie odkaz podobného druhu.

Ako sa niekto k tomu mohol dostať? Na túto otázku zatiaľ nepoznala odpoveď a nevedela ani čo by som mala vlastne povedať svojmu profesorovi.

„Stále to chceš popierať? Používaš tam vetné konštrukcie, ktoré poznám s tvojich prác, dokonca robíš aj rovnaké chyby ako v nich.“

„Naozaj som to neurobila ja, bol to niekto iný, prosím, nechoďte s tým za vedením školy, ja, postarám sa, aby vám už žiadna podobná správa neprišla.“

***

Nevedela som, ako presne som sa vlastne dostala z jeho kabinetu, dokonca som si nepamätala presne ani na celú cestu, ktorú som prešla, skôr než som nastúpila do autobusu. Stále som tomu neverila.

Stále som nevedela, čo si o tom mám myslieť. Po celý čas som len čítala tie správy, jednu za druhou, prichádzali mu takmer celý školský rok a ešte aj cez prázdniny? Kde som bola ja? Ako je možné, že som si to vôbec nevšimla? Čo to všetko má znamenať?

Niekto pozná moje heslo, no profil mi neukradol, len písal cez moje konto, to bolo jediné možné vysvetlenie, lebo moje heslo stále fungovalo, no hneď som si ho aj zmenila, tak rýchlo, ako to len bolo možné.

No vysvetľovalo to profesorove nepríjemné správanie voči mne, aspoň sčasti. Prečo však čakal tak dlho, až kým ma konfrontoval? Mohol to urobiť už dávno, no na žiadnu z tých správ neodpísal, našťastie, tým by sa to ešte viac skomplikovalo. Dúfala som, že mi ešte dá šancu všetko napraviť.

No nevedela som si predstaviť, ako sa mu budem celý rok dívať do očí a chodiť na jeho hodiny. Preplakala som celé popoludnie a len som čítala tie prekliate správy, všetky, jednu po druhej.

Niektoré boli vcelku normálne, akoby som len písala nejakému kamarátovi, na ktorom mi veľmi záleží.

_Ako sa máš? Dúfam, že si v poriadku? Dnes si neprišiel na našu hodinu, tak som si o teba robila starosti._

No boli tu aj správy, ktoré ma prinútili plakať ešte viac než na začiatku.

_Predstavujem si, že s tebou ležím v posteli, že ma pevne objímaš a ja cítim len tvoju blízkosť. Veľmi ťa milujem, nemôžem na teba prestať myslieť. Veľmi mi chýbaš, tieto letné prázdniny sú bez teba, len nekonečným čakaním na vyslobodenie._

Musela som prestať, už nebolo možné vtom pokračovať. Rozhodla som sa radšej si pozrieť svoj poviedkový profil, tieto správy už čoskoro tak či tak budú minulosťou, vyhodím ho z priateľov a všetko vymažem. Žiaľ, nič viac než to a moje ospravedlnenie, mu ponúknuť nemôžem.

Dúfala som, že komentáre od mojich čitateľov mi pomôžu aspoň na chvíľu zabudnúť na hnev a hanbu, ktorú som pociťovala, keď som si uvedomila, že tá osoba mu posielala aj moje fotky, moje súkromné fotky, ktoré som neukázala ani svojim priateľom.

Prvé čo som však uvidela, bol komentár od čitateľky alebo čitateľa, menom Ren. Hneď ako som uvidela tú prezývku, bolo mi jasné, že tentoraz mi spätná väzba náladu nezlepší.

_Tvojmu príbehu chýba logika. Jeho čítanie bolo pre mňa absolútnou stratou času._

Odpísala som, stále ešte ovládaná hnevom a sklamaním.

_Milá/Milý Ren, Ak sa ti moje príbehy nepáčia, tak sa radšej nezaťažuj ich čítaním! Nechápem prečo sa tak veľmi nútiš do toho, aby si im venoval/venovala svoj čas. Čítanie tvojich vždy len kritických komentárov, je zas absolútnou stratou času pre mňa._


	4. Chapter 4

***  
Napokon sa mi podarilo zaspať. Od Ren/Rena som našťastie nedostala žiadnu odpoveď na môj posledný komentár.  
Hnev ma už aspoň čiastočne prešiel a snažila som sa pozbierať odvahu na to, aby som ráno šla do školy.  
Stále som si nevedela predstaviť, že budem ďalej fungovať, akoby sa vôbec nič nestalo. Tak veľmi som sa hanbila za všetky tie správy, nebola to moja vina, ale prišli z môjho profilu, čo stačilo na to, aby som začala opäť túžiť po absolútnej neviditeľnosti.   
Bol ešte veľmi skoro. Mala som dosť času, aby som si zvykla na myšlienku, že sa jednoducho pôjdem pozrieť na nástenku a zistím, kto získal úlohy v školskom predstavení. Potom pôjdem na hodinu literatúry a budem dúfať, že pán Driver napokon prijme moje vysvetlenie a nebudem musieť čeliť dôsledkom konania niekoho iného. Stále som mala nádej, že mi uverí a nechá ma na pokoji. Viac nedovolím, aby mu z môjho profilu niekto posielal nevhodné správy. Budem silná a všetko sa napokon dá do poriadku. Osoba, ktorá mi hekla profil, sa možno teraz začne báť toho, že celá vec by sa mohla začať vyšetrovať a určite sa stiahne. Čo viac mi ešte môže urobiť, keď stratila kontrolu nad mojím kontom? Zrejme nič, teraz to už aj tak nemôže byť také zábavné, keď už o tom viem a chystám sa v prípade potreby, podniknúť ďalšie kroky?  
Strhla som sa, keď môj mobil, začal náhle vibrovať, napätie, ktoré som pociťovala dosiaľ sa ešte viac vystupoval, keď som si uvedomila, že mi volá akési neznáme číslo, najprv som to zrušila, istý čas bolo v mojej izbe úplne ticho a takmer som znovu zaspala. Potom sa to ozvalo znovu a znovu sa to opakovalo ešte raz, keď som opäť odmietla prijať hovor, dostala som strach, no moja zvedavosť bola silnejšia.  
„Prosím?“ hesla som potichu.  
Na opačnej strane zaznel akýsi šepot a praskot a potom som zrazu počula pre mňa neznámy hlas.  
„Budeš mu písať ďalej a dnes mu pošleš špeciálny darček.“  
Ten neznámy hlas ma vzrušoval a zároveň desil.  
„Neviem, kto ste a vôbec vám nerozumiem.“  
„Rozumieš mi veľmi dobre, Lia. Teraz budeš pokračovať ty, zmena hesla ti nepomôže, mám pod kontrolou celý tvoj život a viem aj to, že si ušla z miesta činu. Ak má neposlúchneš, namiesto svojej pohodlnej postele, budeš tráviť ďalšie noci vo väzení pre mladistvých.“  
Zdesene som počúvala celý ten príbeh, ktorý som sa tak veľmi snažila odstrániť zo svojej hlavy. On vie, že čo som urobila, no potom musí vedieť aj to, že to nebola moja vina. Nie úplne. Spanikárila som, no pri volala som jej pomoc, nenechala som ju len tak ležať na ceste. No neviem, čo sa s ňou potom stalo, nikdy som sa neodvážila zistiť, aký bol stav dievčaťa, ktoré mi minulý rok skončilo pod auto, doslova, bol to zlomok sekundy a ona bola zrazu tam. Nestihla som zareagovať.   
„Prečo to robíte, prečo má nenecháte na pokoji!“  
„O mojich dôvodoch s tebou hovoriť nebudem, urobíš presne to, čo ti poviem, inak celá vína padne len a len na teba.“   
„Bola to nehoda, rozumiete.“   
„Áno, ja viem, ale to ma vôbec nezaujíma, postarám sa o to, aby to polícia videla inak. Mam všetko, čo potrebujem. Sledoval som ťa po celý rok, viem o tebe všetko.“


	5. Chapter 5

„Čo vlastne odo mňa chcete? On ma nechá vyhodiť zo školy, rozumiete?“ snažila som sa priveľmi nekričať, aby som nezobudila celý dom, asi len veľmi ťažko by som im vysvetlila, že som sa dostala do takých vážnych problémov. Snažila som sa to vytesniť zo svojej mysle už dlho, nevedel o tom nikto, dokonca ani moja najlepšia priateľka.   
„Neurobí to, dobre viem, s čím teraz bojuje a je mi jasné, čo sa stane, ak budeš pokračovať namiesto mňa. Viem veľmi dobre, prečo si nechal tie správy a je mi jasné aj to, čo sa stane, keď dostane, tú nasledujúcu.“  
Myslela som na väzenie pre mladistvých, na všetky tie zlé sny, ktoré ma kvôli tej možnosti prenasledovali, dúfala som, že to dievča prežilo, no nikdy som nemala odvahu si o nej prečítať, čo i len jediný článok.   
„Čo mám urobiť, aby ste na túto záležitosť zabudli a nechali ma na pokoji?“ opýtala som sa ho chvejúcim sa hlasom.  
Toto nebolo žiadne dieťa z našej školy, ktoré len náhodne uhádlo moje heslo, bol to niekto iný, nebezpečný.   
Niekto, kto vedel o mne všetko, dokonca aj to, čo som sa bála sama pred sebou priznať. Niekto, kto ma vzrušoval a desil, zároveň.   
„Povedal som ti veľmi jasne, čo od teba očakávam. Neboj sa, ak budeš poslušná, nič sa ti nestane a nebudeš ľutovať, že si ma poslúchla, Lia.“  
***  
Pomaly som kráčala smerom ku škole. Stále ovládaná spomienkami na skoré ráno, počas ktorého ma čakalo jedno z tých najšokujúcejších prebudení, no zároveň na mňa prudko dopadol aj dosah mojich vlastných túžob.   
Vedel to. Vedel presne, čo chcem, vedel presne po čom túžim, chvíľu medzi nami bolo také silné spojenie, akoby sme sa skutočne poznali, akoby som bola skutočne len s ním. Poslúchla som jeho príkazy a dotýkala som sa jeho tela, tak ako mi to on poradil, správal sa, akoby vedel, čo všetko sa mi páči, no zároveň mi pomohol objaviť niečo nové, nový pocit, ktorý ma absolútne rozochvel, nechcela som na to myslieť, na to, čo so mnou dokázal urobiť, ešte teraz som cítila, ako sa moje telo učilo prijímať rozkoš, pod jeho vedením. Na istej takmer až šialenej úrovni sme si mohli rozumieť, časť zo mňa si možno myslela, že by som ho dokázala ľúbiť, keby mi nekládol také zvláštne podmienky.   
Vedela som, že ho musím zastaviť, no netušila som, akoby som to mala urobiť bez toho, aby som neskončila na mieste, na ktorom by som to určite nezvládla, zrejme ani pár hodín. Som vinná a ušla som, nechala som tam zranenú osobu, šok ma nemôže ospravedlniť, ja to viem, no mala som taký obrovský strach, odvtedy som už nikdy viac nesadla za volant nášho auta, nikdy viac som sa ho nedotkla.  
A teraz niekto pozná moje najhoršie tajomstvo a môže urobiť takmer čokoľvek. Desilo ma to a fascinovalo zároveň.   
No čo s tým mal spoločné profesor Driver, a prečo niekto tak veľmi chcel, aby sa aj on dostal do problémov?   
Poslúchla len čiastočne a poslala mu jedinú správu, ktorú mu poslať mohla. Prepáčte mi, prosím.  
Už som bola takmer pri škole, blížila som sa však k jednej zo starších budov, ktoré špatili naše mesto, bol to len kúsok akéhosi múra a čiastočne polorozpadnutý súkromný dom, ktorý bol už dlho nevyužívaný.   
Pocítila som, ako ma niekto chytil, bola som pritisnutá k jednej časti múru a chránená pred pohľadmi ostatných.   
Srdce mi prudko bilo, takmer až bolestivo.   
„Čo chcete?“ opýtala som sa, čiastočne som zatúžila potom, aby to urobil on, aby sa prestal so mnou zahrávať a mala som sa možnosť pozrieť priamo do jeho tváre, zistiť, prečo si vybral práve mňa a čo sa tým všetkým snaží dokázať?


	6. 2. kapitola 1

Chcela som si sadnúť na svoje zvyčajné miesto celkom dozadu, tak ako to robievam, skoro v každej triede, no predbehol ma akýsi chlapec so slúchadlami, ktorého som ešte nepoznala, lebo sa začal nový školský rok a skupiny sa opäť menili.

Preto mi neostávalo nič iné len sadnúť si do predného radu a tam v pokoji akosi zvládnuť tú novinku, že sa zo mňa stala Júlia. Celý rok budem kvôli tomu musieť sedieť vpredu, lebo tak je to tu zaužívané, že počas prvého dňa si každý vyberá svoje miesto a ja som skrátka prišla neskoro.

Áno.

To presne bolo na výveske, ktorú som si stihla prečítať len pred malou chvíľou. Dostala som hlavnú úlohu a ešte k tomu som hneď uvidela aj ako v poslednej chvíli tesne pred zvonením prišla Trish, ktorej sa zrejme podarilo dostať na našu hodinu literatúry, do mojej skupiny, bolo voľné už len miesto vpravo odo mňa a ona si tam pokojne len položila svoju kabelku a rýchlo si sadla.

Trish dostala úlohu mojej pestúnky, čo bolo tiež nepochybne mimoriadne zaujímavé, vedela som, že sa na to bude tešiť, ona má predsa rada výzvy podobného druhu, ja som bola takmer na hranici toho, že sa opäť rozplačem, ako dnes ráno.

„Prepáč mi, že som včera tak rýchlo odišla. Prišla mi správa, ktorú som nemohla ignorovať. No neskôr som napísala pánovi Driverovi e-mail a on súhlasil, že sa môžem presunúť do vašej skupiny.“

„Tak dobre, som rada, že si tu,“ dostala som zo seba s veľkou námahou, lebo ma trápili úplne iné veci.

Takmer bez záujmu som si vyložila na stôl zošiť a pero. Nič viac zrejme tak či tak nebudem na prvej hodine potrebovať. Tablet som nechala v taške a na mobil som nemala ani len pomyslenie.

„Je všetko v poriadku?“

„Áno, akoby nie.“

Nič viac som jej nemohla povedať, lebo sa otvorili dvere na našej triede, celkový ruch utíchol, hneď ako prišiel pán profesor Driver.

Stačila len jeho fyzická prítomnosť v triede a hneď sme boli obklopení takmer až príjemným tichom.

Okamžite vyplnil celú miestnosť. Už len tá jeho výška bola rozhodne niečím čo sa nedalo len tak ľahko prehliadnuť. Opäť som sa cítila malá a nepatrná.

Musela som uznať, že je zaujímavý po všetkých stránkach, no ja som len jeho študentka, nič viac, nikdy som o ňom nepremýšľala tým spôsobom, akým sa v mojom mene prezentoval vydierač, bolo mi to cudzie také vzdialené a už som ani neverila tomu, že som urobila dobre, keď som ho poslúchla.

Snažila som sa nemyslieť na to, že ma ráno pritlačil k stene tej budovy a takmer sme sa pobozkali.

Nebol to vydierač, urobil to on. Skrátka len tak, akoby to bolo bežné takýmto spôsobom prekvapovať svojich študentov.

On prekročil hranicu.

Teda, on to chcel urobiť, no ja som mu dala jasne najavo, že nemám záujem. Nie slovami, lebo som nedokázala nič povedať, natoľko ma to šokovalo, že som skrátka nedokázala reagovať žiadnymi rozumnými slovami.

Neviem prečo ho moja žiadosť o prepáčenie podnietila k niečomu takému, no skrátka som nemohla niečo také predstierať, k tomu ma neprinúti zrejme nikto, no bolo mi jasné, že na mňa čakajú dvojnásobné dôsledky. Bude to peklo, znovu jeho oči mi to takmer sľubovali, keď som z toho miesta utekala.

Stále mi nebolo jasné, prečo to urobil? Tie správy predsa nechcel a ja som si trikrát skontrolovala tú poslednú.

Bolo tam stále len prepáčte, pán Driver. Nič iné. Preto som absolútne nerozumela jeho správaniu.

Tak teraz si to rozmyslel a už ma viac nechce nahlásiť vedeniu? Zrazu zmenil názor? No nič mi nevysvetlil, nepovedal ani len slovo a ja som odtiaľ skrátka ušla, hneď ako som na to dostala príležitosť.

A čo ak mal vydierač pravdu a takéto hry sa mu vlastne páčia? Potom sa už z toho zrejme nikdy nevymotám, no on môže prísť o všetko a ja mu pomôžem si to veľmi rýchlo uvedomiť.

No začínala som sa obávať, či vydierač neurobil ešte niečo iné, niečo čo ho k tomu podnietilo, to však už nebola moja starosť.

Nenechám sa vydierať, také bolo moje rozhodnutie, napriek strachu z možných dôsledkov, pobozkám len osobu, ktorú budem chcieť pobozkať. A to mu aj poviem, ak sa ešte raz ohlási, poviem mu, nech pokojne pošle tie dôkazy a budem sa modliť, aby to dievča už bolo v poriadku, to bola zrejme moja jediná nádej.

Sklopila som zrak do svojho zošita, nechcela som, aby sa naše pohľady stretli, po rannej výmene názorov medzi nami, som bola stále ešte vyvedená z miery. Nečakala som, že niečo také urobí práve on a vôbec som na to ani len nechcela myslieť.

A ja som skrátka nemohla nič povedať, kvôli tej záhadnej osobe som nesmela otvoriť ústa a povedať mu, že s tým nemám nič spoločné, no aj tak by mi zrejme neuveril, potom čo sa stalo som ja len sťažka dokázala uveriť, že je to skutočne ten istý nepríjemný profesor, ktorý so mnou celý rok hral vojnu nervov.

Preto som sa rozhodla pre absolútnu ignoranciu, možno je väzenie pre mňa to pravé miesto, možno tam skutočne patrím. A rodičia možno nebudú až takí prekvapení, keď nám zaklope na dvere polícia, možno sa to skrátka musí stať a ja musím zaplatiť za to, čo som urobila. Nájsť však na to odvahu, to bola druhá vec, niečo čo som nikdy v sebe nemala, taký ten druh absolútnej odvahy, ktorú tak často vídať vo filmoch a knihách. Ja som nebola Júlia, ktorá napokon obetovala svoj život pre svojho milého, bola som len dievča, ktoré sa snažilo prežiť. Nebola som si istá, či mi to moje počiatočné odhodlanie vydrží, no profesora Drivera sa nedotknem a ani mu viac nebudem písať. Tým jediným som si bola istá, že s touto záležitosťou skoncujem, aj keby som mala prísť o svoj profil a nikdy ďalší nevlastniť. To však bola až tá posledná možnosť.

Vydierač zatiaľ mlčal a mne to plne vyhovovalo. Dúfala som, že nabudúce budem na jeho útok pripravená lepšie.

Pán Driver začal hodinu tak ako počas prvého ročníka.

„Vitajte v mojej triede, v novom školskom roku na vás čakajú nové výzvy...“ ďalej som nepočúvala, čo hovoril.

Len som si niečo čmárala do zošita a myslela som na to, že sa nebudem môcť ukryť za žiadne kulisy a budem to musieť zvládnuť, možno v ďalšom ročníku, ak dovtedy neskončím vo väzení, dostaneme posilu a bude nás učiť aj niekto iný. No začínala som sa obávať, že také šťastie mať nebudem aspoň nie v tomto živote.


	7. Chapter 7

Neviem, ako dlho som len počúvala jeho hlas, no nevenovala som skutočnú pozornosť tomu, čo hovoril, bez ohľadu na to ako príjemne jeho hlas znel, počas celej hodiny som sa nedokázala sústrediť.

Dúfala som, že sa mi to pre pečie aspoň tentoraz, no nič sa nezmenilo na tom aký dokázal byť nekompromisný.

Čo sa vzápätí aj potvrdilo, keď sa profesor Driver sklonil ku mne.

„Slečna Austenová,“ oslovil ma a ja som pocítila chladný dotyk nepokoja. Naposledy bol tak blízko, bližšie než kedykoľvek predtým, a ja som nevedela, čo by som mala urobiť. Teraz som bola rovnako bezradná a znepokojená.

„Práve som vám položil otázku, no zdá sa, že snívate o niečom natoľko dôležitom, že zrejme ani len nie je fyzicky možné, aby ste venovali pozornosť niečomu pre vás natoľko bezvýznamnému, ako je táto hodina literatúry. Pokojne sa s nami môžete podeliť o svoje úvahy a možno aj my zabudneme, kde sa nachádzame?“

Opäť s tým začal a mojich spolužiakov to pobavilo, priam som cítila ako sa aj táto skupina teší z toho, že si ma opäť podá, ako minulý rok a vzhľadom na okolnosti možno aj horším spôsobom.

„Prepáčte pane, ja som sa len zamyslela, mohli by ste svoju predchádzajúcu otázku zopakovať?“

Zazvonilo skôr než mi stihol dať jednu zo svojich odpovedí, ktoré ma vždy vedeli vyviesť z miery.

Pocit úľavy však ako vždy netrval príliš dlho.

Všetci pomaly začali vstávať a ja som to chcela urobiť tiež, no nebolo mi dovolené len tak ľahko opustiť bojisko.

„Vy tu ešte ostaňte, slečna Austenová,“ prikázal mi nekompromisne a ja som nemala žiadnu inú možnosť, len poslúchnuť ho.

Neviem, ako dlho som len počúvala jeho hlas, no nevenovala som skutočnú pozornosť tomu, čo hovoril, bez ohľadu na to ako príjemne jeho hlas znel, počas celej hodiny som sa nedokázala sústrediť.

Trieda bola čoskoro prázdna, bola to len prvá hodina a študentom na presun ostávalo dosť málo času.

Len Trish chvíľu váhala, ale zrejme napokon usúdila, že bude lepšie, ak nás nechá, aby sme sa o pozhovárali osamote, skôr než profesor Driver povie niečo, nie tak celkom milé aj na jej adresu.

Mne však teraz vôbec nezáležalo na tom, či stihnem ďalšiu hodinu, alebo nie. Jediné, čo ma zaujímalo bolo to, či sa mi podarí prežiť nasledujúce minúty bez toho, aby som dala najavo svoju podráždenosť.

Moje nie práve najlepšie ja, bolo pripravené vyraziť do útoku, akoby som snáď aj teraz počula hlas vydierača, spomenul darček, ktorý by mal odo mňa pán Driver dostať a ja som bola v pokušení to tentoraz urobiť, chcela som mu ublížiť, tak ako on dokázal ublížiť mne, keď sa do mňa takto pustil pred všetkými a nevedela som, či dokážem tú časť seba zastaviť, skôr než urobí nejakú hlúposť, ktorú by som mohla neskôr oľutovať.

No, keď sa na mňa pozrel, nedokázala som hovoriť ani urobiť absolútne nič, len som tam pokojne sedela, ako prikovaná a len od jeho príkazu záviselo, či sa vôbec pohnem, alebo ostanem na mieste ako nejaká živá socha.

„Čoho si sa tak veľmi bála? Vieš veľmi dobre, že by som ti neublížil.“

To zrejme nebola otázka, ktorú mi chcel položiť pred všetkými, no nepochybne bola určite zaujímavejšia ako jeho zvyčajné zásahy takmer až do živého.

„Práveže to neviem, pán profesor. To čo ste urobili pred chvíľou skôr svedčí o opaku. Smiali sa zo mňa kvôli vám. Ako som sa mala podľa vás sústrediť, keď sa ma môj učiteľ ani nie pred hodinou pokúsil pobozkať a teraz sme tu v tejto triede a mám predstierať, že sa vôbec nič nestalo, možno vy to dokážete, ale ja nie.“

Konečne som dokázala hovoriť, aspoň natoľko, aby som vyjadrila to, čo som práve cítila.

„Budem k tebe ešte prísnejší než zvyčajne, vzhľadom na okolnosti je to nevyhnutné.“

To bola tá posledná kvapka, po ktorej som sa skrátka posunula bližšie k nemu a urobila som to, čo odo mňa vydierač chcel.

Moje pery sa zrazu dotkli tých jeho bez ohľadu na to, aké veľké to bolo riziku a bez ohľadu na to, že sme boli v triede, do ktorej mohli kedykoľvek prísť študenti.


	8. Chapter 8

No veľmi rýchlo ma to prestalo zaujímať, keď kontrolu nad mojím telom aj dušou prevzal on.   
Bozkávali sme sa, akoby sme existovali len my dvaja, no bolo to absolútne nevinné, aspoň z mojej strany. Hnev sa pomaly menil na nehu a túžbu objavovať, cítiť, dotýkať sa.   
Len som bola v jeho objatí a dovolila som mu, aby nado mnou prevzal kontrolu, keďže sama som v podstate nevedela, čo by som mala robiť.  
Bolo to po prvý raz, čo som urobila niečo také, no neľutovala som ani jeden jediný okamih, bol nežný, jeho dotyk vo mne rozprúdil novú vlnu tepla, inú než tú, ktorú som cítila k vydieračovi, toto bol iný druh novej vášne, iný druh nebezpečného objavovania. Dotýkal sa ma, len veľmi jemne, no ja som cítila niečo nové, niečo takmer zakázané, čo vo mne prebudilo novú súčasť mňa.  
Len ma objímal a ja som sa tisla k nemu bližšie, nič viac a nič menej, zabudla som na všetko, moja myseľ bola plná neho, telo čelilo napätiu, ktoré ma ovládalo. Páčilo sa mi nechať sa ním kontrolovať, byť len nepatrnou súčasťou jeho sveta a dovoliť mu, aby absolútne ovládol každú moju myšlienku.   
Vedela som, že je to chyba, že nemám právo takýmto spôsobom ohrozovať jeho kariéru a takisto aj môj doterajší pomerne pokojný život, len kvôli môjmu hnevu a provokáciám zo strany vydierača.  
Hladkal ma, cítila som ako sa ma dotýkal pod tričkom, jeho dotyk však bol nežný, priam láskavý, cítila som na svojej pokožke, len teplo, poddávala som sa jeho rukám, akoby som nikdy nepoznala nič krajšie.   
Pocítila som takmer bolestné chvenie, keď ma musel pomaly pustiť, keďže sme obaja zaregistrovali rozruch na chodbách a zvuk krokov. Nechcela som to, nechcela som, aby ma pustil, celé moje telo sa chvelo a hrozilo, že sa mi podlomia kolená. On sa ma dotýkal a mne sa to páčilo.   
Horela som túžbou po ďalších nových objavoch, potom čo by som ešte dokázala urobiť, keby som sa absolútne odovzdala do jeho rúk. No kľučka sa už neúprosne začala hýbať a ja som si uvedomila, že sme sa spamätali doslova v poslednej chvíli. Srdce mi priam bolestne bilo a celá som sa chvela.   
„Prepáčte, pán profesor, veľmi ma to mrzí,“ stihla som ešte povedať, skôr než sa tie dvere napokon otvorili, sklopila som zrak a snažila som sa pokojne dýchať, moja myseľ len veľmi nejasne zaregistrovala príchod ďalšej skupiny.   
Nemohli sme spolu hovoriť o tom čo sa stalo, nie pred nimi, tak som sa len tvárila, že sme práve ukončili bežný rozhovor medzi študentkou a učiteľom.  
„Dovidenia, pán profesor a ďakujem vám za vašu pomoc.“  
„To je v poriadku, Lia, pokojne sa ma môžeš opýtať na čokoľvek čo ťa bude zaujímať. Som rád, že si sa rozhodla zapojiť do našej školskej literárnej súťaže.“  
Prikývla som. Tú súťaž som veľmi dobre poznala, no nikdy som sa neodvážila do nej niečo poslať.   
Príliš som sa bála toho, že by som skončila na poslednom mieste a zničilo by to moje literárne ambície zrejme raz a navždy.   
Stálo ma veľa úsilia prejsť okolo študentov, ktorí si pomaly začali sadať na svoje miesta.   
Srdce mi šlo priam prasknúť a snažila som sa udržať pod kontrolou aspoň natoľko, aby som sa dostala k Trish, ktorá na mňa vonku našťastie ešte stále čakala.  
„Všetko v poriadku?“  
„Áno, iste,“ dostala som so seba po krátkej prestávke, ktorú som skutočne potrebovala, lebo som takmer stratila rozum, keď som cítila jeho pery na svojich, bol tak nežný, no pocítila som aj vášeň, temnú a dosiaľ nepoznanú túžbu, nevedela som, že by niečo také v mojom živote mohlo existovať v súvislosti s ním.


	9. Chapter 9

***  
Takto to nemôže pokračovať. Bolo mi jasné, že som sa zaplietla do vecí, ktoré by mi mohli veľmi rýchlo prerásť cez hlavu.  
Nemôžem predsa od môjho učiteľa žiadať niečo také a už vôbec nie ho bozkávať v triede, to bola obrovská chyba.  
Každý by mi to povedal, keby som sa o tom odvážila s niekým hovoriť. Čo som však urobiť nemohla, preto Trish poznamenala len: „Nesmieš si to až tak brať. Skrátka si len nedávala pozor a pán Driver ťa napomenul.“  
Keby to bolo to jediné, čo by ma malo trápiť, tak by ma to skutočne potešilo. Veľmi som si priala, aby som sa jej mohla so všetkým zdôveriť, to však nebolo možné. Nevedela som ako ďaleko siahajú vydieračove kontakty a čo všetko by mohol od hnevu urobiť, keby niekto vedel, že zasiahla do jeho hry.   
„Alebo sa stalo aj niečo iné? Pokojne mi to môžeš povedať a spolu niečo vymyslíme,“ zaujímala sa, keďže som sa zrejme čiastočne ešte stále chvela, lebo som pocítila aj jej ruku na svojom pleci.  
„Nie, nič iné, len sme sa trochu pohádali v triede, nebolo to však nič vážne, len ma to trochu rozhodilo.“  
„To je v poriadku. Rozumiem tomu, že to muselo byť nepríjemné. Ak chceš pôjdeme sadnúť niekam dozadu.“  
Moja najlepšia kamarátka ma práve nahovorila na uliatie sa z druhej hodiny, no vôbec mi to neprekážalo, mali sme mať len prvú hodinu informačných technológii, a to s učiteľkou, ktorá ani nerobí prezenciu.  
Aj tak by nás len nechala chatovať na internete na čo som však práve teraz vôbec nemala náladu.   
To, akú hodinu mala Trish som netušila, no predpokladala som, že ak sa tak ochotne ponúkla, že ostane so mnou, predpokladala som, že to nebude nič až natoľko dôležité.   
Prikývla som, lebo mi bolo jasné, že v takomto stave skrátka nezvládnem pokračovať ďalej. Bola som absolútne mimo a žiaľ nedokázala som to vôbec zakryť.   
***  
Prešli cez jednu z chodieb, ktorú používajú zvyčajne upratovačky alebo údržbári, na jej konci boli dvere, cez ktoré sa dalo nepozorovane prejsť na školský dvor. Nebola tu kamera, tak ako na niektorých miestach vonku v areáli, bolo to jedno z tých slepých miest, o ktoré sa nikto veľmi nezaujímal.   
Sadli sme si na jednu zo zadných lavičiek, takto skoro na začiatku roka našťastie nebol až taký veľký záujem o tieto miesta.   
Pohodlne som sa oprela, zavrela som oči a chvíľu som sa sústredila len na pokojné dýchanie, nechala som pocity plynúť, no vždy som sa pomaly vrátila späť k dýchaniu, tak dlho, až kým som nepocítila, ako sa prestávam chvieť a moje telo sa pomaly upokojuje.  
„Meditácia?“ opýtala sa Trish, keď som skončila a opäť som jej začala venovať pozornosť.  
„Áno, dá sa to tak povedať. No ešte sa len učím.“  
„Začala si s tým cez prázdniny?“  
„Nie, už skôr.“  
Vlastne som sa snažila nájsť vnútorný pokoj, odkedy začal celý ten konflikt s profesorom Driverom, boli to však len uvoľňujúce techniky, o ktorých som dosiaľ nemala v úmysle s nikým hovoriť. A takisto aj kvôli tomu, aby som stále nemyslela na to dievča. Neodvážila som sa pátrať po jej osude, veľmi som sa bála, že by som opäť nad sebou stratila kontrolu. Zrejme si nikdy neprestanem vyčítať to, čo sa stalo v tú noc. Veľmi som kvôli tomu plakala, bola som takmer na pokraji svojich síl.   
„Aj ja by som to chcela skúsiť, no neviem či na to mám dostatok trpezlivosti.“  
Chvíľu sme hovorili len o tom, povedala som jej o technikách, ktoré som vyskúšala a ona mal len počúvala.  
***  
Zvyšné tri hodiny som napokon zvládla, no netušila som, čo sa na nich dialo a neurobila som si ani jedinú poznámku.   
Nevedela som ani kto pri mne sedel, stále som myslela na profesora Drivera, na jeho pery, na to, aké to bolo, keď ma pobozkal.   
Bola som rozpoltená medzi túžbou cítiť jeho pery na svojich znovu a výčitkami spojenými s možnosťou, že by som tým mohla jemu aj sebe veľmi ublížiť.   
Vydierač sa neozval, žiadny hovor z neznámeho čísla, nič čo by ma malo znepokojiť, mlčal, akoby snáď vedel, že stalo presne to, čo chcel, no odkiaľ to mohol vedieť? V triedach kamery nie sú a nikto nás nevidel.  
Bola to len moja paranoja nič viac, vydierač nezistí, že sme sa pobozkali, kým mu to ja sama nepoviem, a to som nemienila urobiť, ani za cenu toho, že by som bola skutočne predvedená na policajnú stanicu.  
Škola ma až tak veľmi netrápila, bol to našťastie len prvý deň, no ja som bola aj tak šťastná, že môžem odísť domov, nič ma nepotešilo návrat do mojej izby.  
Nechala som všetko tak, ľahla som si do postele a zavrela som oči. Nič viac som nepotrebovala len trochu pokoja.  
Ešte som netušila čo urobím, nevedela som, čo poviem profesorovi Driverovi a vôbec, on ma predsa neodmietol.   
Chcel to.  
Čo tiež niečo znamenalo, no nebola som si istá či chcem vedieť, čo presne. Chcel by si so mnou niečo začať, alebo to všetko berie len ako hru?  
Pochybovala som, že by ma mohol brať vážne, aj keby som to bola ja, kto písal tie správy.


	10. Chapter 10

Aspoň, že ma čakal nudný piatkový večer, keďže som nemala silu kontaktovať nikoho a ani s nikým hovoriť.

A víkend počas, ktorého snáď neurobím žiadnu ďalšiu chybu. Aj napriek starostiam, ktoré

***

Po prebudení ma však čakali len ďalšie problémy, na ktoré som vôbec nebola vopred upozornená.

Opustila som svoju izbu, aby som si vzala niečo z kuchyne, na chodbe som natrafila na sestrine kufre.

Moja staršia sestra Nikole študuje na Univerzite, predtým sme spolu trávili veľa času aj sme si dosť často písali, to sa však zmenilo, keď si našla nového priateľa a vždy keď príde domov, to pre mňa nie je práve najpríjemnejšie, keďže som predpokladala, že si s ňou príde aj on, keďže o sebe hovorí, že nemá žiadnu rodinu. Tá naša ho prijala bezvýhradne, okrem mňa, nikdy sa mi nepáčil a ani pri tej najväčšej snahe som ho nedokázala mať rada. 

Rodičia ho doslova zbožňujú a skutočne dúfajú, že raz sa stane sestriným budúcim manželom. Dávajú mi ho za príklad, čo ma rozčuľuje ešte viac než jeho prítomnosť v našom živote. A žiaľ som sa vôbec nemýlila, keďže som ho zrazu uvidela stáť vo dverách našej kuchyne.

„Ahoj, Lia.“

Snažila som sa tváriť, že mi vôbec neprekáža jeho prítomnosť. Rodičia si zvykli robiť žarty, že na sestru skrátka len žiarlim, o to však nešlo, skôr mi neimponoval ako človek a zrejme ani ja jemu, lebo mi dosť často dával najavo, že je mu ukradnuté, čo cítim, a čo si o jeho prítomnosti v našom byte myslím.

„Ahoj, Armitage.“

„Som rád, že ťa opäť vidím, Lia. Dlho sme sa nevideli? Naposledy som ti písal, no myslím, že si moju správu prehliadla.“

Áno, iste, sestra tak veľmi chcela, aby som si ho dala medzi priateľov, lebo je už v podstate členom rodiny.

Vložila som ho ku kontaktom, ktoré mám v úmysle ignorovať, preto som jeho správu zrejme skutočne prehliadla.

„Prepáč, nevšimla som si to. Naozaj ma to veľmi mrzí.“

Každé jedlo slovo, ktoré som vyslovila bolo lžou, nepáčilo sa mi to, no tak veľmi som sa snažila udržať svoje emócie pod kontrolou.

„To je v poriadku, nehnevám sa na teba kvôli tomu.“

Chcel sa dotknúť môjho pleca, no ja som pred ním cúvla.

„Nemusíš sa ma báť, Lia.“

Chcela som mu dosť ostro povedať, že sa ho nebojím, no nemala som na to príležitosť, Nicole ma objala.

***

**Lia:** _S.O.S Môžem prísť k tebe?_

Poslala som Trish správu, keď mi nedvíhala. Nie cez messenger, ale prostredníctvom bežných sms správ.

 **Trish:** _Prepáč, ale mám trest, kvôli môjmu priateľovi, včera sme sa vrátili veľmi neskoro, rodičia povedali, že musím cez víkend ostať doma a nesmiem si k sebe ani len nikoho pozvať. Mrzí ma to. Prečo SOS?_

**Lia:** _Ok. Tak sa uvidíme v škole. Tým sa netráp, skrátka som sa len chcela vyhnúť nepríjemným rodinným povinnostiam._

Odložila som mobil a skontrolovala som pre zmenu emailovú schránku, prišiel mail od profesora Drivera.

Poskočilo mi srdce aj keď z iných dôvodov, než sa malo pôvodne zdať. No bol to len hromadný email pre členov dramatickej výchovy.

_Milí študenti,_

_Posielam Vám môj upravený scenár k hre Rómeo a Júlia, odporúčam vám si do nasledujúcej dvojhodinovky prečítať moju upravenú verziu. Platí to aj pre tých, ktorí nebudú na predstavení priamo hrať, ale len sa podieľať na práci s technikou, kulisami a podobne, keďže od každého z vás očakávam jednostranovú charakteristiku jednej z postáv, viac podrobností nájdete v poznámkach k tomuto predmetu..._

_S pozdravom_

_Profesor A. Driver_


End file.
